


Angel

by icecream_jaem



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecream_jaem/pseuds/icecream_jaem
Summary: "To know what a person has done, and to know who a person is, are very different things." -Hannah KentDespite their dark past Natasha and Genevieve Romanoff were given a second chance at S.H.I.E.L.D. - a chance to be good. Genevieve sees her past self in Bucky and is adamant he's a good person, despite what everyone else says.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/OC
Comments: 1





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> click link to see character aesthetics :) https://picsart.com/icecream_jaem

**Bucharest, Romania**

"Where the hell would we be without you?" Sam mused, patting Genevieve's shoulder with a grin. "Lets not get ahead of ourselves just yet. We still have to find him." She pointed out, adjusting her sunglasses. "But still, we wouldn't have any of these leads without you." Steve spoke, his beautiful smile making her smile back.

"And either way I get to travel." Sam shrugged, looking around the airport as he pulled his suitcase. "And ride in a private jet." Gin adds, nudging the taller man with her elbow. “That's true! I know we're here to find a brainwashed assassin but this is the best vacation I've ever had.” All three of them laughed before Genevieve spoke up:

"Ok so speaking of our mission, what's our action plan?" Is Steve gonna approach him by himself? We can't ambush him." Steve thought for a moment before explaining, “I think I go to his apartment and try to talk to him. Get him to trust me again. Ginny will be my backup because she's good at talking to people, she can build a connection with him."

"Got it. Sam, you just keep your mouth shut and look pretty." Genevieve grinned, snickering at the man's offended reaction. Steve laughed too but tried to hide it when Sam looked at him in utter betrayal.

“Ms. Romanoff?" A man asked, catching the trio's attention. Her friends tensed up as the girl between them flashed a smile, "I assume you're Mr. Fischer?"

"Yes ma'am, I have your keys for you. Should I take you to where the car is parked?" Mr. Fischer asked, a European accent present. "That would be lovely" Gin turned to Sam and Steve, who were both giving confused looks, "Did you think we would be able to do this without a car? come on boys."

“You got us a car?" Steve asked, pulling down his hat (they didn't need their cover blown and risk Bucky running.) "I have connections." she smirked, leaving it at that. Sam whistled, "In case I haven't said it, I love traveling with you, princess."

* * *

"I spy... something grey." Sam announced, looking at Genevieve expectantly, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. She sighed, "I dunno, the sidewalk?"

“Damn" he cursed, proving her guess was right. She snorted, leaning against the window in boredom. "How do you even play games with a spy?" He grumbled from the driver's seat, “Oh my gosh, I’m playing I spy with a spy.”

Genevieve rolled her eyes, “Maybe you're just bad at games." She teased, poking her friend’s strong arm. “Well maybe-"

"Look!"

"What? I don't see anything?" Are you just trying to distract me because you can't think of a good comeback?"

“I always have a good comeback. Look dumb ass, there's a police squad." She pointed, gazing out of the car window. "They're so obvious. If you want to catch someone on the run you have to be discrete.".

“Yeah I get it, you're the best spy ever. Should we go help Steve?" Sam asked, watching the officers enter the building. “No. more people are just gonna agitate Bucky. And they're both super soldiers, they can easily handle this. We just need to be ready to go."

Shots rang out making both passengers in the care tense up. A few moments later both of the men were running from the building (courtesy of the fire escape.) “GET IN THE BACK” Steve yelled to his friend, he nearly jerked the car door off the handle as they swung into the backseat. “GO GO GO SAM!”

Sam pulled away quickly, making the car screech, “I didn’t realize this was gonna be a police chase. I did not sign up for this Fast and Furious shit.” He cursed, making Genevieve laugh despite the anxiety filling the vehicle. “You knew other people were gonna be after Bucky.” She reasoned, turning around to face the boys.

“Fast and Furious is a racing movie by the way.” Gin explained with a smile, “Are you two okay? Any injuries?” Steve flashed a small grin back, “I think we’re okay. I had my shield.” He awkwardly held it up with a little shrug. It’s always funny how Steve is so awkward about being a superhero.

“What about you Bucky? You ok? I’m Geneieve Romanoff. My friends call me Gin.” She fully twisted her body so she could face him from the passenger seat and shake his hand. He looked slightly surprised and definitely uncomfortable as he held out his non-metal hand. He probably wasn’t used to socializing.

“I’m fine. I’m James but my friends call me Bucky apparently.” He answered, the sarcasm making Gin chuckle. Steve raised his eyebrows at his friend making a kind of joke. She turned to face forwards just as Steve looked at Bucky with a goofy smile. He suddenly regretted saving him from that river. The brunette grumbled and pulled down on his hat, trying to hide his red ears.

“Sammy.” The woman muttered, lightly hitting Sam’s broad shoulder. “Don’t hit the driver!” He dramatically yelled, sending a quick glare to the passenger seat. “Well introduce yourself.” she scolded like an embarrassed mother. Steve chuckled, making Bucky flinch at the sudden sound. He hadn’t been around laughing in a long time.

“I’m Sam Wilson.” He introduced awkwardly, “Maybe you remember, we met before. You crashed my car-”

“Ok ok that wasn’t Bucky’s fault. That was the Winter Soldier.” Geneveive reasoned, sending a warning glare to Sam. She wanted to bring up that Bucky shot her sister and that's a lot worse than his precious fucking car but she didn't want to make the man feel guilty. “He's fought all of us at one point but we forgive him.” She spoke slowly, daring the driver to say something else. He huffed but didn’t respond making the girl smile.

“Why are you defending me?” Bucky asked, unable to hold himself back but cringing slightly at how harsh his voice sounds. He didn't want to come off as rude but he can't help feeling weary of strangers, especially nice strangers. “Well, we’ve all done things we are not proud of. And I trust Steve, if he thinks you’re a good man, you’re a good man.”

Bucky sucked in a breath at the response, frustration and guilt twisting in his stomach - creating that awful sensation of heaviness on his chest that he's all to familiar of. He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve sympathy. This woman already reminds him of Steve and he doesn’t know if it’s a good or bad thing.

“We’ll talk more once we get to the jet.” She smiled, looking at him in the rearview mirror. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows, automatically looking at Steve for an explanation, “We’re flying back to America. You can stay with us until we get this worked out.” He explained, sending a reassuring grin. Bucky wanted to point out that Steve can't just fix what he's done but decides it against it.

Genevieve closely observed his reaction. As a trained spy she can get a lot of information from expressions and body language, “ _Not a good flyer_?” She asked simply, noticing his nerves. Bucky’s head snapped up at the sound of the foreign language. She had asked in Russian in case he didn’t want Sam and Steve to know but now she’s worried it triggered something.

He looked at her curiously for a moment before responding, “ _Not really. I don’t know why… I just don’t like it. I don't like heights overall.”_ He awkwardly confessed, not used to being vulnerable like this (or talking about himself at all for that matter.)

“Is everything ok?” Steve asked, looking back and forth between his two friends with puppy dog eyes. “Everything’s fine Stevie. Just nice to be able to speak my first language.” She assured with that sweet smile that made Bucky feel weird for some reason. " _Don't worry, air travel has come along way since the 40's. Plus it's a private jet so it's really safe."_

“Well I don’t like it. I feel like you’re planning something.” Sam grumbled. Genevieve scoffed, “As if we would talk about you.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Just that you’re not the center of the universe, that’s all.”

“Do not test my emotional stability right now.”


End file.
